


The Doctor

by WandaLannister



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Eventuall smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Reader Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a doctor who lives with Bruce Wayne and Alfred at the Wayne Mansion. She provides Batman/Bruce with medical attention, when needed, and is secretly in love with him.<br/>Based around events of Man of Steel and Batman V Superman </p><p>Reader age: Mid twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor

Reader's POV 

 

I sat on the couch, perched with my legs folded, a medical journal in my lap and a cup of hot chocolate that Alfred had so thoughtfully provided, in my hand. 

 

"Ah, _look_ at you, Bruce!" I exclaimed as he walked out of his bedroom, dressed in an expensive black suit, most probably Gucci or Armani. 

 

Being almost half his age, I still felt awkward addressing him by his first name. But he _insisted_ on it. "You're my friend, Y/N. Stop trying to make me feel _old,"_ he'd say. 

 

He held up two ties, a blue and a black one. "Choose one, I'll wear it." 

 

"Black, _definitely,"_ I said, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. 

 

He chuckled. "You know me so well, Y/N," he said. 

I felt my heart skip a beat, almost _reflexively,_ at his laugh. 

 

"You can rest easy, Miss Y/N. I don't think Master Wayne will be needing any post mission medical attention tonight," Alfred quipped as he walked into the room. 

 

I laughed, pushing my glasses up my nose. "Yep, I doubt it too, Alfred. But Gotham's socialites can be quite the femme fatales..." 

 

Bruce mockingly glared at the two of us. _"Relax_ you two, I'm just going to the fundraiser that Lex Luthor is throwing. But that still doesn't mean it hasn't got anything to do with the mission." 

 

Setting my cup and my book down, I got up and walked over to him, reaching out to fix his tie. 

 

"Remember to mingle, Master Wayne. Maybe some young lady from Gotham will catch you eye tonight," Alfred said, always hopeful as ever. 

 

Bruce chuckled again. "Maybe, Alfred. _Maybe..."_  

 

I looked down, still fixing his tie, in an attempt to distract myself, lest the disappointment on my face showed too obviously. 

 

"Y/N, I'm good, _really!"_ Bruce said and I looked up at him. He looked so _handsome,_ especially with the grey hair that were lightly streaking at his his temples. And the way the custom-made suit hugged his broad shoulders, making his tall frame look even more imposing... He looked _incredible._  

 

I swallowed down my disappointment with a gulp of hot chocolate, watching Bruce take the keys to his car from Alfred. It was a  rare occurence when Bruce would stay home at night, usually he was out fighting crime as Batman or attending one or the other party. 

 

_Y/N. You're only his doctor. Nothing more. He sees you as a friend. Nothing more..._

 

He ruffled my hair before placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Take care, okay? And go to sleep early tonight. You need to _rest."_  

 

I nodded silently, watching him go, wondering what kind of bimbo he'd bring into his bed tonight from the gala... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the Wayne Manor.... Longing and angst at the table!

Reader's POV 

 

I woke up to a _beautiful_ sunrise, the early morning light streaming ever so gently into my room through the colossal glass windows of the Wayne Manor. 

 

I slipped out of bed, slightly reluctant to leave. But the day awaited. 

 

Putting on a robe over my usual sleepwear of camisole and shorts, I made my way barefoot to the kitchen downstairs, grabbing my glasses from the nightstand.

 

Even before I entered, I could hear Alfred humming to himself as he worked in the kitchen. "Good morning, Miss Y/N! How did you sleep? What would you like for breakfast?" he asked cheerfully. 

 

"Oh, I slept well, Alfred and good morning to you too! Could you make me an omelette, please?" I asked, grabbing an empty glass and pouring some orange juice into it. 

 

"Of course, dear," the old butler smiled and began his work. 

 

Sipping my juice, I chatted with him. 

 

"So...what time did Bruce get back last night?" I asked him. 

 

"Oh, I don't know, dear. I slept fairly early myself. Master Wayne will be downstairs shortly. Fair warning, though, he won't be _alone..."_ Alfred said, whisking the eggs in a bowl. 

 

My juice glass froze halfway to my lips. _Huh._ So Bruce _wasn't_ alone... 

 

Almost as if on cue, the man himself walked into the dining area. He was wearing only his pyjama bottoms. His grey and black hair were messy and I could see a few red marks on his neck which looked _suspiciously_ like love bites. 

 

"Good morning, Alfred, Y/N," he said, opening the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. 

 

"Had a good time last night, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked, setting down my omelette in front of me. Quietly, I tucked into my breakfast, silently waiting for Bruce's response. 

 

He chuckled lightly. "Oh, yes, Alfred. I managed to get a copy of Lex's personal computer drive and then I met Crystal. She's a _lingerie model."_  

 

I almost snorted. How _typical._  

 

"And will she be joining us for breakfast?" Alfred asked. 

 

"Oh, no. She's still sleeping... Why don't you take something up to my room for her a little later?" 

 

"Yes, of course, Master Wayne," the butler said, before walking out of the room. 

 

Bruce sat down on the chair across from me. "Slept well, Y/N?" he asked me. 

 

I nodded. 

 

It was such a _standard_ pattern. Each time Bruce would hit a party or a fundraiser in Gotham, he would return with a different woman on his arm. He'd bed her and forget about her, until the next one came along. And each time, I felt a pang of jealousy eat away at my heart. 

 

I mean, of course I knew that Bruce Wayne, the multi-billionaire had an _'image',_ an appearance to keep up. But I couldn't help the _hurt_ I felt each time he brought a new girl home for the night... 

 

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, his hazel eyes fixed on me. 

 

I looked up at him. His dark hair, which was streaked with grey strands, were messy. Most probably because the _model_ had run her fingers through them while they were having sex... 

 

I took another bite of my omelette and answered, "Nothing." 

 

Was he really so _blind_ that he couldn't see that I had fallen in love with him? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tends to an injured Bruce Wayne.

Reader's POV 

 

It was a light hand on my shoulder that woke me up in the middle of the night. Rather, _early_ in the morning. 

 

"Miss Y/N! Miss Y/N, wake _up!_ Master Wayne needs your assistance..." came Alfred's urgent voice, pulling me out of my dreamless sleep.

 

This wasn't an unusual occurrence, Bruce often required my help to deal with injuries after his nights out fighting crime. But my heart still hadn't gotten used to it. It would burst into a wild panic about Bruce's condition...

 

_Is he alright?_

 

_How bad is he hurt this time?_

 

_Is it serious?_

 

I got out of bed instantly, forgetting my robe and even my slippers as I dashed straight to the Batcave, dressed in my usual night time attire of camisole and shorts. 

 

Bruce was sitting in a chair, slumped forward, his mask resting on the table in front of him. 

 

 _"Bruce!_ What is it?" I asked, grabbing my medical kit. 

 

At the sound of my voice, he looked up. I noticed that he had a split lip and a few bruises on his face. But despite all that, he _chuckled._  

 

"Seriously, Y/N, its just a small cut on my back," he said, his voice deep and sending a shiver down my spine, as usual. "I had told Alfred not to wake you up..." 

 

 _"Shhh._ Keep quiet now," I said, cutting him off, my hands working quickly to remove his armor. 

When I had finally bared his back, I couldn't hold back a gasp. 

 

The so called _'cut',_ as he had put it, was in fact a _deep_ gash running diagonally across his back. The laceration was weeping blood and would definitely require stitches. 

 

 _"God,_ Bruce..." 

 

Just then, Alfred came rushing into the Cave, an anesthetic injection in his gloved hands. I quickly scrubbed my hands with antiseptic and put on my own surgical gloves. 

 

Bruce did not wince when I gave him the anesthetic. But I watched as he became a little drowsy...

 

Slowly, _gently,_ I began to clean up the wound, making sure that there wouldn't be any chances of infection before I stitched it up. Alfred fussed over Bruce, heading to the kitchen to get him a glass of his favorite green juice as I stitched up his cut. 

 

This sort of a situation had become a routine for me, ever since I began living at the Wayne Manor. Bruce would go out at night, as Batman, to fight crime, dealing with various drug/arms dealers. If he was lucky and wouldn't get injured, Alfred would let me sleep through the night. But on nights like these, when the injuries were bad, I would stay awake, by Bruce's side, tending to him...

 

"There we go," I said, as I finished bandaging up his back. "Now, you aren't going to fight crime for a few days, Bruce. You need to rest." 

 

He chuckled through a sip of his juice. "Y/N, _seriously?_ You're grounding me?" 

 

I placed my hands on my hips. _"Yes,_ Bruce. As your _doctor,_ I'm grounding you. And as your friend, I have to tell you that...you need to be more careful! I mean...you're not as young as you were once, okay?"

 

"Y/N, _please._ I've done this before, okay? You can't just keep-" Bruce began, but Alfred cut him off. 

 

"The young lady has a point there, Master Wayne," he quipped and I shot him a grateful look. 

 

"Oh, Alfred! _Come_ on!" Bruce exclaimed. 

 

"There's no two ways about it, Master Wayne. I'm with Miss Y/N on this. You _need_ to take rest. The city can do for a few days without Batman. And while we're at it, why don't we work on upgrading your suit, yes, Miss Y/N?" Alfred asked. 

 

"Absolutely," I agreed. 

 

Alfred then quickly excused himself with a "I'll go upstairs and get your bed ready, Master Wayne", leaving me alone with Bruce. 

 

As I put away my medical supplies, I snuck glances at the handsome billionaire, who was sitting, _shirtless,_ before me, sipping his juice in silence. 

 

Age had been kind on Bruce. Even though his hair had begun to gray and his features had become more rugged, he was handsome as ever. Like fine wine, he only became better... 

 

I tore my eyes away from his impressive physique which didn't fail to capture my attention, no matter how many times I saw him undressed. His broad shoulders, his strong arms, his muscled chest... 

 

 _Fuck._  

 

No matter how hard I tried, fantasies about this man refused to leave my head. 

 

But to him, I was his _doctor,_ his _friend..._  

 

Before taking up this job, I had coached myself _repeatedly_ to not fall for Bruce Wayne. 

 

And I had failed. _Miserably._  

 

"Y/N." 

 

The sound of his voice pulled me out of my reverie, making me jump slightly. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"It goes without saying, but I'm really grateful for your help," he said, sincerely, his hazel eyes fixed on me. 

 

"Its my job, Bruce," I said, feeling a blush bloom on my cheeks as I looked down to avoid his gaze... Wondering how long I would succeed at hiding my _true_ feelings for him...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor worries.

Reader's POV

I sat in the darkened living room, curled up on a sofa. Waiting. _Seething._

Even after I had instructed him to stay home for a few nights so that he could recover, Bruce had gone out to fight crime.

It seemed as if Gotham city couldn't last a single night without Batman.

It was 4 am in the morning and Alfred was fast asleep.

"He always does this, Miss Y/N," the old butler had sighed wearily when I went to inform him that Bruce had left. "Master Wayne _never_ listens..."

I was angry, yes. But more than that, I was worried. My stomach was in knots because of the anxiety.

Bruce was injured. _Badly._ He was putting himself in risk by going out in this state.

I couldn't sleep, even for a second, knowing that he was still out and-

The door opened quietly and I looked around to see Bruce, still dressed in his suit, walking in. His shoulders were slumped and he held his mask in his hands. He looked so utterly exhausted that I couldn't help feel a surge of pity.

But then I remembered how angry I was.

Reaching for the switch, I turned on the lights.

He gasped, blinking. "Y/N! What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same of you, Bruce," I asked, an edge creeping into my voice.

He sighed and tossed the mask aside, settling down on the nearest couch. "Please don't start..."

"Bruce, you're _hurt!_ I asked you to stay home for a few nights!" I exclaimed, sudden, unexplained tears springing into my eyes. "You could've atleast respected my wishes and stayed home for _one_ night... I just... You're injured, Bruce. Do you know how worried I was? I went to your room with a cup of hot chocolate for you and you were gone! I was worried sick! What if you had gotten hurt again, huh?"

I felt a hot tear run down my cheek and turned away from him, wiping away the tear furiously, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

 _I just couldn't bear to see him get hurt. Despite everything that I had prepared myself for, I had fallen in love with Bruce Wayne. And it hurt me to see him in pain_...

I thought he hadn't seen my tears. But Bruce _never_ missed anything.

I felt his hand on my arm and he turned me around to face him.

 _"Hey,"_ he spoke, his voice soft. "Look at me..."

I didn't.

His gloved hand cupped my cheek and he turned me to look up at him.

His hazel eyes were tender as he looked down at me. _"Nothing_ will happen to me, Y/N."

I blinked back another wave of tears. Despite all that we had been through, he still hadn't realized that I had developed feelings for him. And that frustrated me the most.

"Bruce..." I began. "I... I _care_ about you. And I want you to be safe. You have your limits. I can't bear to see you in pain. If something goes wrong, I won't be able to forgive myself... I..."

He hushed me, pulling me into his arms.

"Nothing will happen to me with you around..." he whispered, placing a kiss to my forehead.

 _I love you, Bruce. So much_.

But I couldn't dare to say it out loud.

_Never._

Instead, I just held onto him as tightly as I could, burying my face into his Kevlar swathed armor.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Why didn't you sleep? Was it the nightmares?" he asked.

I froze stiff at the mention of the word 'nightmare'.

He knew I suffered from night terrors. And most of them were based around my fear of losing him...

"Hmmm? Was it the nightmares?" he asked me, more insistently this time.

I nodded against his chest.

"Oh, sweetheart," he sighed. "You should've told me..."

"I didn't want to bother you..."

"Nonsense," he said, taking my hand in his. "You want me to stay with you?"

I looked up at him, his hazel eyes full of sincerity.

I nodded.

"Come on," he said, taking me by the hand, guiding me to my bedroom. 


End file.
